A Summer With The King
by Reno the lover
Summary: Tamaki realizes his feelings for Haruhi are not fatherly ones so he makes a bet with Haruhi. She looses and has to spend the summer with him at his house. Come see what happens. Rated T just because some OOC but with reason.
1. Bet

**A Summer With The King**

Ch1 Bet

The sunlight shone beautifully at the side of the pale brick building of Ouran Academy. All the members of the host club exited the building on its last day and cheered simultaneously, "Last day, time for a vacation!"

"Time for my vacation with Hauhi!" cheered their king, happily spinning in circles with his arms spread wide.

Earlier that day …

The doors of music room three have just closed for the summer. Kyoya took a step forward as everyone came together for some important news.

"Well now all that's left is to decide what to do for the summer."

"We already have plans," answered the twins uncaringly.

"Mom's taking us to France to model some new cloths for her," started Hikaru.

"And after France we're going to the states," finished Kaoru.

"That's too bad since this is our last summer vacation together."

Realization hit the twins as they looked to Kyoya remembering graduation. Tamaki became frazzled, "What are you saying mommy dear?" asked the blond frantically.

"Well, daddy," began the raven haired man.

"Next semester, you and I, along with Hani Sempi and Mori Sanpi, will be fourth years. So by next summer we will be graduated."

All eyes where on Tamaki as an unusual more serious sadness whipped his features; Kaoru also looked down at his feet thinking about his theory on how their happy family couldn't possible last forever, the dream was going to end.

"The carriage becomes a pumpkin once more," he whispered to himself.

"You mean to say, Kyoya, that our happy family is gong to divorce?" wined the violet eyes boy crying on the inside.

"Well it's to be expected yes. But I'm sure we will all still be friends out side school anyway," he paused, "unless someone decides to leave the country," the note in his voice was directed to one individual.

"No, no I don't plan on doing that again," chirped the king.

"Well truth is," started Haruhi, "I'm thinking about moving out by that time. I'm not leaving the country or anything but I do need to find a steady job before I can get anywhere with it."

All eyes where on Haruhi with question.

"We'll still get to see you Haru-chan," started Hani, "won't we?"

"Guys it's a whole year away, lets not think about it now okay?"

"Moving?" asked Mori.

"It still sounds like fun! Where will you go?" sang Hani.

"Well I don't know yet, like I said it's not for another whole year yet."

"So does anyone have any ideas for the summer?" asked the one in glasses, redirecting to the topic at hand.

"What if we meet up once a week until the twins get back, it won't be as fun without them," suggested the girl.

"We'll be back mid-summer," replied the red-headed brothers in unison.

"She's so sweet," started Kaoru with a handkerchief to his teary eyes.

"That's just like Haruhi to think of her friends like that," replied Hikaru mimicking Kaoru's pose.

"So cute!" they both finished in unison.

"Haru-chan," started the smallest in the group," you have to promise not to forget us when we graduate!" he demanded.

"Mitsukuni," muttered Mori in surprise as Hani pointed at Haruhi with determined eyes.

"I promise Hani, I won't forget you." Hani jumped up on Haru-chan's back and hugged her tight, "Thank you Haru-chan!"

"Sure," she smiled, "Well it's time to head to the gym for last day of school spirit week."

Everyone agreed and left for the large gymnasium, Haruhi had never stepped foot in.

"Wow this place is really big," Haruhi whispered to the unusually quiet Tamaki.

"Sure," he said.

She realized the tone in his voice and her curiosity had been sparked.

"Senpi?" asked the other.

"Hm?" he turned to her with his bangs falling in his face, "what is it?"

Kyoya watched closely, he knows when Tamaki's mood swings go quiet something big is about to happen,

"You've been so quiet ever since we mentioned graduation. And I've realized you haven't called me your little girl once today."

Everyone took their seats and Haruhi sat by the prince watching his emotions play on his face. He was in deep thought and it was making the twins nervous.

"The boss never looks like that," they whispered to cone another, "yah he's kinda creeping me out."

"Haruhi," started Tamaki as the games below where coming to an end; Mori and Hani where in a mechanical bull ridding competition competing against each other.

The crowd cheered and girls screamed for their favorite host as Haruhi watched the club leader fighting his emotions.

"What is it Sempi?"

Tamaki stood tall in the bleachers as the surrounding crowd looked at him.

"Haruhi Fujioka I want to make a bet!"

Haruhi was completely thrown, "A bet?" she shrieked also standing up, "Why?"

"Why does it matter why?"

"Well you've been out of character lately and I want to know," she demanded.

"Haruhi," he pointed at her, "Who will win the bull riding competition between Mori and Hani?"

The group stared at Tamaki trying to figure out why the sudden out burst.

"If you guess right, I personally will see to it you dine at the fanciest restraints in the country every night for the whole summer."

Haruhi almost drooled at the thought.

(Haruhi's mind)

Fancy tuna and sushi filled a long out stretched sinning room table with eight servers on both her sides smiling at hr, holding large treys of foren dishes. All the food is glazed and smells mouth watering.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses on his f ace.

"She must be daydreaming. Tamaki usually has that face." Kyoya looked to the blond Senpi in question. What was he planning, Kyoya could not get the thought out of his head. Tamaki has always been a moron how could he have Kyoya stumped?

"And if you win?" asked the girl dressed as a boy.

"If I win you spend the whole summer with me in my mansion every day, getting to know me better."

Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Fancy dinning or a summer with Tamaki; these are really high steaks. Hani Sempi is my choice, I think Hani will win."

Hani overheard the choice and cheerfully closed his eyes with excitement.

"She picked me, she picked me Takashi! She really thinks I'll win!" he cheered as the bull bucked and jerked. Mori's face was expressionless as Hani fell off in all his blinding excitement.

When he fell on his butt and the bull stood still, Hani started crying

"I lost," he wined looking to the crowd to see a cloud over a very scary looking Haruhi.

"Oops," he laughed nervously.

Tamaki's face lit up with a broad smile and the twins fell over in exasperation.

"No! Boss how could you?" shouted Hikaru; "yah you knew Hani would get excited!" finished his brother.

"But I didn't know she would pick Hani."

"How could you not know?" shouted Kaoru, "If she wanted Hani to win then Hani would want to win!"

"And if Hani wanted to win Mori would have thrown the match!" finished Hikaru.

"That's what made the bet so great!"

"You shady prince," wined the brothers.

"I can't believe you actually planed that," Kyoya was highly impressed with this new development, "I've never seen you come up with this sort of thing on your own before, I'm impressed."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," added Tamaki, "Now that school is out my dear, I'll be at your house in one hour so you better be packed!" finished the blond, his violet eyes sparkeling.

The sun shone beautifully at the side of the pale brick building of Ouran Academy, and Haruhi's dark cloud over her head just started raining as she watched Tamaki dance with joy.

"This is going to be the worse summer ever and if I haven't died from a head ache by the time school starts then I'll have already lost my mind from constant annoyance."


	2. A Summer With Tamaki

Ch2 Summer with Tamaki

Tamaki's father was away on a business trip and his grandmother was asleep, so the daydreaming blond ordered all of his maids to prepare a room and clean the already clean mansion, He began imagining the summer days holding hands and the summer nights when she would sneak into his room. Yes delusional as always, Tamaki started off into space with a broad smile on his face.

At the same time Haruhi sat on her bed all packed and looking out the window, her eyes bugging out.

Her father knocked on her bedroom door.

"Haruhi sweet heart can I come in?" started the red head.

"Sure dad," she replied monotone.

Ranka entered Haruhi's room to see it well cleaned and a suit case packed on the floor. He looked at it a moment.

"Something you want to tell me?" he seemed surprised.

"I guess so," she moaned fixing her posture, "Dad I lost a bet today."

"Oh I didn't know you gambled honey. What where the stakes? Do you own someone money?"

Haruhi had tried so hard not to mention the almost paid dept she fell in when she first joined Ouran.

"Well, it's not money it's Tamaki."

"Did that boy hurt you?"

"Well, no. But we bet that if Mitsukuni Haninozuka won against Takashi Morinozuka in the mechanical bull riding contest, Tamaki was going to pay for me to eat like a queen all summer for dinner," she paused to look at her drag queen father, "But instead I lost and now I have to live with Tamaki all summer."

Ranka fought to keep his cool

"Why on earth would you agree to terms like that?"

"Well to be honest, I guess I thought I couldn't loose I bet on Hani because he's stronger and more athletic. But I guess he was so happy I picked him that he lost his balance so I'm stuck with Tamaki Sempi … All summer."

"Well at least you still get to eat like a queen. And that boy seems like he will do whatever you want."

"Hey your right dad," her face lightened, "this might not be so bad after all if he gives me some space."

Haruhi's cell rang with a small picture on Tamaki jumping in the front screen.

"Just remember Haruhi, if anything weird happens you can call me, I'll come pick you up."

"I know dad, thanks," the door bell rang when the phone stopped.

"He's sure impatient."

"Yah well at least he stopped calling me his little girl."

"Oh he did? That's good to hear."

"Haruhi!" called the blond from outside, "You better not be trying to hide from me, I know your home!"

"I'm coming keep your shirt on!"

Tamaki greeted Haruhi with a bow.

"And what if I decided to take it off?"

"Suit yourself but dad won't like it," she shrugged and he quivered.

"Good point," he said opening the limo door for her.

"I can open the door myself Sempi," she moaned while getting into the car.

He walked around and sat next to hr.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't back out of our bet,"

"I can back out?"

"Just remember if you do back out you won't get another chance to have all that food I promised you,"

"Right" she slouched, "I'll have to remind myself that I've doing this for the food.

When they arrived at the mansion Haruhi's mouth gaped in ah at the size.

"I 'm going to be living here?" she asked as her jaw dropped.

"Something wrong Haruhi?"

"It's just so big; I can't believe you live here!"

"Well this isn't the main estate Kyoya's is bigger. But I don't know if it's as big as the main house, I've always wondered that," he finished opening the limo door for her.

"What, really?" she shook her head, "Kyoya's is bigger!" she looked back at the front double doors.

"Just how many people live here?"

"All our maids and cooks, dad and me," he paused, "and grandma but she's taking a nap."


	3. Do I love him?

Ch3 Do I Love Him?

Tamaki gave Haruhi a personal tore of his home and showed her to her room.

"Dinner will be served in twenty-mutinies my dear."

"Hey Tamaki Sempi?" asked the brunet sweetly.

"W-what is it Haruhi?"

"I've realized you stopped calling me your little girl."

His eyes widened and his cheeks grew pink when he looked to her.

"Have you decided you don't want me to be your little girl anymore?" she asked with confusion.

"No it's not that," Tamaki looked away while Haruhi sat on the edge of her bed watching him unravel why he's been so different.

"Haruhi, things feel so different and I feel like … tellement?"

"Tellement?" she asked repeating the sound of the word.

"It's French umm," he hesitated, "I don't think I'm ready to tell you," his face grew redder as he turned from her gaze, "Thanks to Kyoya I think I finally understand something so blindingly obvious to others."

"So why don't you just say it Sempi?"

"Please don't call me Sempi while you stay here?"

"Oh," she blinked, "I'll try to remember that."

Tamaki stood and smiled, "Well I'll see you at dinner my little lamb."

Haruhi watched Tamaki threw different eyes

(Haruhi's thoughts)

(He's acting so different toward me now. Did I do something to upset him? I always do things to upset him but it never has had this affect on him.)

Haruhi picked up her cell phone after Tamaki was no longer in view and called Kyoya.

"Hello?"

"Sempi?" asked the girl.

"What is it Haruhi, Tamaki giving you a hard time already?"

"No, it's just the opposite. He's totally mellow. What did you say to him anyway?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Sempi?" she questioned again.

"I think you two are made for each other, you're just as oblivious as he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked irritated.

"Try talking to him. Do you know any French?"

"No."

"I'm not very fluent on the language myself; has he written anything in his diary yet?"

"I didn't know he had a diary."

"Then I guess it's still too early to know how to handle his OOC issue."

"So I guess I'll just wing it. Ah," she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Time to eat, talk later Sempi!" she closed her cell phone and rushed from her room.

Kyoya smiled at his phone a moment, "Tamaki, so your taking my advice after all."

The long table was decorated with a frilly, white cloth and tall, lit candles. All the dinning wear is silver and white gold, or glass. Roast beef, and smoked ham where the main dishes while corn on the cob, vegetable soup, chowder, salads and apricots where the side dishes.

"What would you like to drink?" asked a gentleman in black.

"Iced Tea?" replied the girl unsure.

"Coming right up," the man bowed and walked away as Tamaki's violet eyes sparkled watching how nervous his love was.

"You're so cute!" he busted out unable to control his excitement anymore.

Tamaki fell into a day dream of dancing with Haruhi on the roof top under the stars. She realized his air-headed space case expression and laughed.

"Tamaki you're back to normal. Good I was worried."

Tamaki snapped back to reality and looked at his beloved princess.

(Tamaki's thoughts)  
(I still can't believe she's going to be living with me all three months of summer! She's so cute! *Flowers dancing in the back ground*)

"You were worried about muah?"

"Well, yah. You've been acting a bit different lately and I was wondering what's up?"

Tamaki began to blush, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Why won't you tell me?" she slouched and pouted.

"In due time princess," smiled the other.

"I'm not one of your customers so don't call me princess."

Tamaki began sulking in the corner.

"You don't want to be my princess?" he wined.

"Thanks for the food I'm gong to my room," Tama Chan came back to reality.

"Hold on please?" he asked catching her off guard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to treat you disrespectfully."

"Disrespectfully?" she started, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess. You're much more special to me then those girls and …" he trailed off while covering his blushing red face with his long piano fingers.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi blushed.

"Haruhi would you like to watch the sunset tonight?"

Haruhi tried to read Tamaki's blushing red face. His eyes cast to the side unable to meet her gaze.

(Haruhi's mind)

(He's so embarrassed, but why? I'm more important to him … then the other girls?)

The more Haruhi thought about it the more she began to blush.

"I'm sorry Tamaki; I didn't mean to yell like that."

Tamaki's violet eyes shyly looked up at her.

"Sure I'll watch the sun set with you," she said smiling sweetly.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he fell into a colorful pool of hearts and swirls, his face lit up with a golden smile and gleaming eyes.

"Really you want to see the sun set with, me?" he cheered.

"Well if we're gong to see it we need to get out there now Sempi."

"Okay," he cheered forgetting to remind her not to call him Sempi while she lived there.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and while running, led her up the flight of stairs, passed her room, past his room , down the hall and around the corner to a walk out balcony.

The sun had already started to set and the sky shone a brilliant orange yellow.

"Wow you can really see a lot of sky from up here Sempi!" Haruhi looked out with eyes wide open and a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it Haruhi, oh and don't forget, you don't have to call me Sempi as long as you're here."

"Right I'll try to remember, Tamaki," she paused, "Is Tamaki too formal?"

"I don't think so. I call you Haruhi al the time."

"True," she rolled her eyes, "I guess I don't mind it."

Tamaki leaned his arms on the rail of the balcony that looked over his family gardens below. The balcony is large and white with tables and violet vases each filled with red and white roses. Haruhi watched the sunbeams play on Tamaki's skin and shine in his golden flowing heir. That thought "Do I love him" kept crossing her mind. She had never been in love before but if this was love, why Tamaki?

Haruhi stepped closer to the balcony rail to stand next to her friend.

After the sky turned a dark blue with fading shades of violet Haruhi looked to the bright stars hr hand sliding on the rail just slightly until she felt the warmth of Tamaki's hand. Tamaki looked down at their carefully touching hands.

Haruhi pulled hers back and blushed brightly. (What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so different when we're alone like this?)

It's getting late," started the blond smiling down at her.

"Yah it is," she stood facing him blushing.

(I've never seen him in the moon light before.)

"Ch_érie tues ravissante cesair," whispered Tamaki with a full French accent. Haruhi blushed at the dreamy look in his eyes._

_"I don't know what you just said," she paused, "I normally don't hear you speak French."_

_Tamaki's smile broadened, "It is a romantic language Haruhi," he took a step closer to her blushing and longingly gazing at her making her blush and more lost in his eyes. _

_"What I said roughly translates to "darling you look beautiful tonight." _

_"Tama-" _

_"Shhh-," he cut her off by placing his finger tip to her lips, "you don't have to say anything. It's late I should walk you to your room." _

_ Haruhi did not reply in words. For the first time ever, Tamaki Suoh had rendered her speechless. _


	4. Storms Bring People Together

_Ch4 Storms Bring People Together_

_ That night neither of them could sleep well knowing the other was just across the hall. Haruhi climbed out of bed and looked out the large window to see the stars one more time. But to her dismay there were none. All the bright clear starts that were there just over an hour ago;, where all gone and hidden by cloud; the young high school girl took a stroll around the house, trying to adjust to it's massive size._

_ Soon Haruhi found her way to the piano room and watched as the moonlight faded in and out of the curtains. The wind picked up and Haruhi grew nervous. She started retracing her steps to find her way back to the main hall so she could find the stair case. _

_ A loud boom of thunder sounded outside and Haruhi felt panic. She felt she really needed to fins her room the wind picked up and the house seemed still and quiet for a moment. _

_ A loud crash thundered the earth with strong vibrations Haruhi felt in hr feet and chest. She shrieked in terror, and hid in a closet. _

_ The loud thunder woke Tamaki and he looked at his alarm clock._

_"One O'clock in the morning?" he mumbled rolling over, "stupid storm, it's too early to get up." He laid hid head under the pillow before the memory of Haruhi in the next room crossed his mind. He shot up out of bed and pulled on some pajamas. _

_"Haruhi's scared to death of thunder and lightning I need to see if she's okay," he stumbled across the hall and knocked on her door._

_"Haruhi, I'm coming in," he warned while peaking into the room and turning on the light._

_"Haru-?" he looked about, "she's not here?" _

_ Haruhi hugged herself close as she tried to avoid the sounds from outside the closet. Tamaki went down the stairs in search of his guest._

_"Haruhi?" he whispered as he went, "are you here? And you hiding? Please answer me Haruhi," _

_ Tamaki turned on the light to the main hall and when she saw the light come on, Haruhi opened the closet door afraid and embarrassed. _

_ Tamaki caught a glimpse of hr and walked over to the opened closet door. He sternly put his arms around hr shivering body. _

_"Haruhi what are you doing down here?" _

_ Haruhi was dressed in a white night dress her father re-packed for her and Tamaki was in a long light blue shirt and matching loose pants. _

_"I couldn't sleep," she whimpered snuggling her face into his chest when the lightning flashed again._

_"I'll walk you to your room," she nodded shyly and walked with Tamaki holding her hand in his. The night grew quiet again, all except for the rain._

_ Tamaki walked her to her room still groggy and she smiled up at his drowsy face. _

_"I'm sorry for worrying you Tamaki." _

_"It's not your fault. You can't always control your fears." _

_"Okay I'm gong to bed now. I think it's calming down." _

_"Sure," he nodded and turned to his room._

_ A big crash of thunder shook the whole house with it's high pitch sound Tamaki turned and Haruhi ran to him, knocking him down and into his room. She fell on tip of him face to face, frightened and embarrassed._

_"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward," started the blond, red in the face, "But do you want to sleep in here tonight?" _

_"What?" she shivered, leaping off of him in an instant. _

_"It's just, there's going to be scattered thunderstorms threw out the night since we had a dry spring."_

_ Haruhi thought about it for a moment blushing. _

_"Okay but just because of the storms." _

_ A chill went threw Tamaki all up his body and threw his hair when he realized he just asked his crush to sleep with him … and she said yes!_

_"Right I'll remember that," he replied nervously. _

_ Tamaki got to his feet and climbed into his side of the bed, leaving plenty of space for his guest. Haruhi quickly climbed in after him. (I've never slept wit ha boy before, I'm getting butterflies in my stomach already. I hope this doesn't mean I won't sleep tonight. I wanted to look at the gardens tomorrow.)_

_ Tamaki watched the back of Haruhi's head just knowing her won't get to sleep until either she left or he could hold her and he didn't see either happening soon. _

_ Haruhi turned and faced Tamaki on the other side of his queen sized bed. Both were blushing as they looked at each other with sleepy eyes and rosy cheeks._

_"It's really humid in here," complained the brunet._

_"At least you have a gown; I'm frying in my pajamas. He took the covers off to show his point. _

_"Yah, I guess that would be hot."_

_"Would you mind if I took my shirt off Haruhi?"_

_"I guess I don't mind," blushed the other._

Tamaki took off his shirt and rolled up his pant legs.

"That's better," he smiled.

Another bolt of lightning fallowed by a crash of thunder sounding close to the house and Haruhi darted over to Tamaki, hugging him close. Tamaki's whole body grew warm as he blushed intensely trying to hid his bashful feelings.

Haruhi's fingers touched the soft curves of Tamaki's muscular body. His skin is soft like a woman's but at the same time his body was hard like a sand bag. Realizing this, Haruhi didn't want to pull away but her bashful girlish feelings made her do so after a short pause.

"You're hot," she mentioned.

"T-thank you?" he became as red as the time he had realized she was a girl. She laughed at him.

"I mean your skin, it's so warm."

Tamaki felt like the idiot everyone called him. Then he decided he'd rap his arm around her, making her blush match his.


	5. Confessions

Ch5 Confessions

"Hey Haruhi it took me a while to figure something out. Something everyone else in the host club seems to have known from the start."

Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes their faces close. She could smell the tooth paste on his breath from before he went to bed.

"Tama-"

"Shhh," Tamaki shushed hr with his finger tips, "let me get this off my chest."

Haruhi smiled watching him.

"Haruhi," started the other, "I, Jat'aime tellement," he looked down, "belle amit_é."_

"I'm sorry, but don't understand."

"I'm in love with you Haruhi and I think you are a beautiful girl," his voice cracked in the end and he hid his face from her in shame.

"In love with me?" she rested her head on his chest, listening to his fast heart beat pump faster with her touch.

"I think I love you too Tamaki," Tamaki put his arm around her back, letting her lay her neck on it. With his free hand he gently played wit her hair. The storm slowed to a stop as the two drifted off into dream land. This was going to be a wonderful summer.

~Fin~


End file.
